


remember what we wrote?

by pinkberrygeek



Series: Beyond the Books [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crown Prince Iroh, Family, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Letters, Lu Ten (Avatar) Lives, Multi, Politics, Protective Azula (Avatar), Racism, Sibling Love, Zuko (Avatar)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkberrygeek/pseuds/pinkberrygeek
Summary: A series of letters and scenes depicting time passed with Zuko away at Shu Jing.Azula and Lu Ten do not get along.
Relationships: Azula & Lu Ten, Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Lu Ten & Zuko
Series: Beyond the Books [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005954
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	remember what we wrote?

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to breakdown some filler into separate instalments... because it will make things easier for me to organize/update and also TIMESKIPS ARE A HUGE PAIN IN THE BUTT! NOT BETA-READ. I typo BAD sometimes. Also, I’ve changed the title like 7 times because I suck at them. 🖤
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

_Dear Lala,_

_How are you? It’s only been a week, but how I miss you so._

_The town of Shu Jing is wonderful. It’s a beautiful place surrounded by rolling green hills, right next to a canyon that houses a powerful river. I wish you could see it. I might paint a picture for you because painting is part of the curriculum here. I’m not sure why, but I trust Master Piandao._

_Lu Ten challenged him to a swordfight on our first day here and… well. It’s clear that both of us have a really long road ahead before we can be deemed ‘masters’. I don’t think the three years will even be enough. But I suppose that was to be expected. If you were here, I’m sure you would be excellent with the blade. Not that you would need to be of course. You're going to be a very powerful bender. I just know it, Lala._

_I have to go now. It’s dinnertime, and Master Piandao insists we all eat together around this really short table, seated atop of cushions. Very different from home. I quite like it._

_Write back soon?_

_With all my love,_  
_Your Brother Zuko_

⁂

_Dear Zuzu,_

_Everything is proceeding as expected._

_I have mastered yet another set of movements and my tutors are very impressed. They’ve bored me by now. I wish there were more competent tutors available, but as the year comes to a close, I suppose I will just have to wait until next year’s selection._

_Grandfather and I have been discussing the legislative aspects of the new campaign. I assure you that it will be a success. The chemists have been working day and night, under my watchful eye. Results have been produced, though still nowhere near perfect, as I would like._

_Nobody expects you to master the art of the blade, not when you are Omega, and your flames are still weak. But I would like you to at least try. If not for yourself, then for me. Self-awareness is important, and I applaud you for that. That is the first step to overcoming weakness._

_I expect to receive another letter from you soon._

_Regards,_  
_Princess Azula_

⁂

_Dear Lala,_

_I miss you terribly. Lu Ten says I’m ‘homesick’. I think he’s right._

_The training is tough, and I’ve been scolded endlessly the past few weeks for my lack of quick thinking. Master Piandao does not show favouritism to his students, but Lu Ten is much quicker at learning new forms, so the brunt of the punishments fall unto me._

_My muscles burn with every sunrise and the pain is excruciating._

_I’m starting to think coming here was a mistake. I know it’s only been a couple of months, but do you think I could go home for a visit? Just to see you and take a short break._

_Write back soon._

_With all my love,_  
_Your Brother Zuko_

⁂

_Dear Zuko,_

_What a pathetic excuse for a letter._

_My brother isn’t a quitter. And any Prince worthy of the Fire Nation’s reverence would not turn tail at the first signs of hardship. Have you forgotten the purpose of your training? The opportunity I’ve bequeathed to you?_

_I don’t wish to speak to you until you've come to your senses._

_Azula_

⁂

_Dear Lala,_

_I’m sorry. And I remember, I promise._

_Please don’t ignore me?_

_Your Brother Zuko_

⁂

_Dear Lala,_

_I couldn’t eat a thing today, knowing you’re mad at me._

_Master Piandao says I need to think about the reason I’m learning how to fight. And now, I’m starting to question myself of my true purpose._

_You’re so much stronger than me. What could I possibly do to protect you?_

_Please respond._

_Zuko_

⁂

_Dear Lala,_

_Are you just going to keep ignoring my letters?_

_I miss you._

_Please write back._

_Your Brother Zuko_

* * *

Zuko tries not to let it show and hides his trembling fingers under the table. He’d been trying so hard to keep _that_ off his mind, focusing on training and the beautiful scenery surrounding Master Piandao’s mansion. It was still a struggle to accept that he would no longer have any claim to the throne, that he had become a glorified ornament to one day be married off.

“I don’t know, Master,” Zuko shakes his head. “I don’t know what I could possibly achieve, by trying to become strong.”

Master Piandao looks Zuko sternly in the eye as he sets his porcelain cup down. It meets the table with a soft _clink_ , and Zuko flinches away from the beta’s gaze.

“Zuko,” his voice is gentle. “Why do you say that?”

The youngest prince fidgets, wondering what the correct answer was.

“Because… that’s what everyone says about omegas. They cook, clean, and the ones who are noble like me practice the fine arts and music. That’s their--I mean--our… job.”

Master Piandao sighs.

The swordsman offers a hand to Zuko, who takes it gingerly. The Master leads them to the balcony which overlooks the vast green plains of Shu Jing.

“If that’s what you think, then I have one question. Why are you here, Prince Zuko?” The man lets go of his hand, turning to face him head-on.

“I… I wanted to become stronger.”

“Why?”

“Because… because even though I’m Omega, and even though I still can’t hold a sword right… Azula believed in me. She wants me by her side.”

“You train, because of your sister?”

Zuko opens his mouth, about to agree, but something makes him pause—an old, faded memory of his poor Mother on her deathbed and her final words to him.

_Never forget who you are._

He straightens his back, meeting Master Piandao’s eyes.

“I train… because I want to be strong. I want to protect Azula, and our family, and our people. I don’t want to be helpless ever again.”

Master Piandao beams.

“We’ll make a fine warrior out of you yet.”

* * *

_Dear Lala,_

_I had a breakthrough today, after a gruelling eight months._

_Master Piandao allowed me to try using the dual dao, after finally completing the first stage of training. The technique to wielding them is somehow, much simpler to comprehend than that of a broadsword. Master says that swords are an extension of my body, and I feel it is much easier to both attack and defend when I can use both my arms. I've been practising my calligraphy too. I might be ambidextrous? That means I can use both my right and left hand in the same way. Equally well, I mean. But why am I explaining this to you? Of course, you already know what it means._

_I promise I’ve stopped thinking about giving up. I’m really doing my best. I’ve been training secretly at night, on the balcony in my room, so I don’t fall too far behind Lu Ten._

_Please write back to me. I miss hearing from you._

_With all my love,_  
_Your Brother Zuko_

* * *

Azula gets to work immediately.

A year after Zuko departs, she finally moves on to the advanced set of katas, for teenagers aged thirteen and above. Azula is only six. Her teachers sing praises and gush about her brilliance to Uncle Iroh and Grandfather, but Azula has little concern for what the common folk think. She will surpass her cousin. She has to. The princess has no time to waste. Time is of the essence, and she has so little of it. The calendars taunt her with their refusal to stop, push her to her limits till she’s shaking from exhaustion. She still has so much to learn.

But she does not stop. Azula masters every kata she can, under the watchful eye of her grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon, and reads the frightened professors in Caldera University like a book for toddlers. They fear her. She uses that fear, to produce results.

Azula has no hope that she’ll get to hear this from Grandfather’s lips directly, but she can tell that he is pleased with her performance.

They have moved onto the final stage of production and will be launching the new education programme within schools and all relevant communities within the week. She trusts that the omegas will flock to purchase the drug, that her people will be the envy of the world when they learn that even Fire Nation omegas, weak as they were, could be strong. Stronger than dirty Earth Kingdom peasants and Water Tribe savages, anyway.

She wonders if her father Ozai would be proud. If her mother Ursa would have liked her new agenda. Though it hardly mattered. Were their assassins that strong, that even Ozai could not defeat them? She feels a hint of disgust at the thought of her father so easily slain by Earth Kingdom assassins but quickly whispers to Agni for forgiveness, for her traitorous thought.

Cooped up in her room long after dinner, she asks (orders) a servant girl to tell her about her deceased parents.

“They were both honourable and esteemed members of the Royal Family, Your Highness,” the girl bows. “It was a privilege to serve them.”

Azula rolls her eyes and barks at the girl to leave. What a boring, diplomatic answer. Were there no opinionated individuals amongst her faculty? Her brain would grow dull from disuse, dealing with these imbeciles—a princess needed to keep in touch with social endeavours as well.

“I need some new peers,” Azula says to Uncle Iroh one day. “Find them for me.”

Her silly Uncle laughs like he’s just heard the funniest joke of the year. What an old coot. He’s due to leave soon, Cousin Lu Ten turns fourteen soon, and more than capable of fighting against any common adult bender, being of royal blood. Hopefully, no assassins would try their luck again, this time.

(It was unlikely. Grandfather had purged any hint of disobedience against the regime and refortified the palace grounds. They were safe.)

“Ah, my dear niece, I was wondering when you would finally start longing for friends your own age. You are talented, but after all, you are still but a young girl.”

“No need to make a fuss, Uncle Iroh,” Azula hums coolly, refusing to let his nonsensical words bother her. “I want two, preferably female and from families of suitable status. Girls that are strong, and opinionated. I have no need for puppets repeating the same drivel over and over.”

Uncle Iroh nods, giving her a knowing smile.

“Very well, Azula. I will be happy to do this for you—to make sure you are not lonely without Zuko and Lu Ten, and before I leave for Ba Sing Se.”

She twitches uncomfortably at the mention of her brother but forces her face to remain free of emotional indicators.

“Good,” Azula crosses her arms, then adds on as an afterthought. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome.”

* * *

Uncle makes good on his promise, a day before he leaves.

The two girls are ushered into the courtyard where Azula is already waiting, her arms crossed as she scrutinises them from head to toe. They are both girls, just as she had specified, and looked close to her age.

“Princess Azula!” The one clad in pink offers her a brilliant smile and a bow which ends with her forehead brushing the tips of dewy grass. “I’m Ty Lee! It’s an honour to be here!”

“Your Highness,” the other one bows too, dressed in a much more acceptable shade of dark maroon but with two ridiculous buns sitting atop her head. Her face is expressionless, and Azula isn’t sure whether to be impressed or insulted by her lack of reaction to meeting the only princess of their nation. “My name is Mai. Our family is honoured to accept Prince Iroh’s request.”

Azula hums, giving them both a slight quirk of her lips.

“Indeed,” she flicks her gaze towards the guards, dismissing them with a look. “So, tell me—have the Sages deduced your orientations?”

The girls look shocked (well Ty Lee did, anyway) at her bold question. It would have been largely inappropriate to ask this under normal circumstances, but she _was_ the princess, and ‘normal’ wasn’t really a word she liked to be associated with.

“Well, actually…” Ty Lee exchanges a look with Mai. “We don’t know yet, Princess. We aren’t firebenders, so we can’t produce flame for the Sages to tell.”

Azula freezes. She should have known. This was probably an attempt by Uncle to get her to socialise with nonbenders. There was a significant amount of them amongst the populace, but Azula never had to deal with any besides the servants. She should have been more specific! She wanted peers, yes, but testing her mettle against people her own age was something she had been looking forward to.

So, with a bored wave, she dismisses them.

* * *

_Dear Zuzu,_

_I’m so glad to hear you’ve finally ceased your pathetic whining._

_Anyway. I am sorry for not writing back sooner. Part of it was because I was upset with you, yes. But I am also very busy with the development of the campaign. Grandfather is very critical and misses nothing. I have had to make many changes in consideration of the peasants. It is tiresome, but it will be worth the trouble. Work that I believe will bring fruit in the years to come._

_Uncle Iroh has brought me a pair of young girls as ‘playmates’. Can you imagine such a thing? I met both of them yesterday. One was boring. The other one was wearing a hideous pink. They both have ridiculous hairstyles. I might use them for target practice if they come by again._

_A year and nine months left till your return._

_Make this count, Zuzu. Do not disappoint me._

_Regards,_  
_Princess Azula_

⁂

_Dear Lala,_

_Today, Lu Ten and I went exploring. He taught me how to swim, and also how to catch a fish with my bare hands. It was really fun._

_Also, don’t tell anyone, but he has started to teach me a few basic firebending katas. I know how to throw fire fists now, and a flaming, round-house kick. He says he’ll bring me some scrolls when he returns from the palace, so I can hone my firebending skills alongside swordsmanship._

_I bet you’ve mastered all the intermediate katas by now. Hopefully, the difference between us won’t be too great._

_Also, how are your friends? I hope you’ve kept them around. It’s good to know you aren’t alone with me gone._

_Write back soon._

_With all my love,_  
_Your Brother Zuko_

* * *

Azula is bored. And annoyed. 

Zuzu was off having a grand time with Master Piandao and Lu Ten. 

Also, Lu Ten, teaching her brother _firebending_ _?_ Ridiculous. The thought of Zuko adapting Lu Ten's crass and headstrong style of firebending was enough to give her young-self a heart attack. Lu Ten was... admittedly strong, yes. His fire burned strong, reached further, but his techniques relied mostly on that. Zuko would have to be trained _her_ way, fighting with finesse, and not just brute strength. 

So when the two silly girls show up again, she decides to give them a chance. They looked decent enough to be seen by her side—at the very least, they could help her with other things.

Be moving targets, for example.

“How do you both feel about a spar?” She taunts, her voice dripping with condescension. “I’ve been practising a few new moves, and I’d _love_ to see how much I’ve improved.”

She expects the girls to cower, to beg for mercy, to ask to be taken home.

She is pleasantly surprised when Mai nods stiffly, drawing three practice daggers from under each of her sleeves, and Ty Lee somersaults thrice, backwards into a firm stance, both girls prepared to fight.

* * *

It takes Azula only three minutes to win. She hadn’t even broken a sweat.

Nevertheless, as she stares down the two panting and slightly charred girls, who’d fought without so much as a flinch against her fire, she makes her decision.

“You’re both weak,” she declares. Ty Lee’s eyes water and Mai frowns. “But you can be trained to improve.”

The hopeful look both girls give her in return makes something... foreign stir in her chest. 

* * *

_Dear Zuzu,_

_Stop trying to firebend without proper instruction. Immediately. You’re going to end up getting your basics wrong and I’ll have to re-teach you everything._

_And yes, they are alive. They are actually quite amusing, and not completely helpless, I suppose. For a couple of non-benders. I’m requesting they be trained, to enhance their natural talents. Perhaps they will also prove useful in the long run._

_Oh, and by the way, today I produced my first blue flame._

_Regards,_  
_Princess Azula_

⁂

_Dear Cousin Lu Ten,_

_I’m writing to you to request you stop teaching Zuko firebending immediately._

_He’s to be taught under my watch when he returns, and I do not wish to waste my time undoing everything he’s undoubtedly already doing wrong._

_But I thank you for your attempt to help._

_Regards,_  
_Princess Azula_

⁂

_My dear boy,_

_I depart for the Earth Kingdom tomorrow morning, and unfortunately, I will not be there to welcome you home from Shu Jing. You have trained hard. Your Grandfather and I are both pleased to hear of you and Zuko’s progress under Master Piandao’s guidance. I am so proud of you._

_I hope you won’t be too upset with me for not waiting to greet you after a year of being away. I miss you dearly, my son, and I trust you will perform your duties while I perform mine. When you are finally old enough, and if Ba Sing Se has not yet fallen, I will send for you to accompany me on the victory march, so you may share the honour of conquering the impenetrable city._

_And of course, I will be happy to hear all about what I have missed._

_Please look after Zuko and Azula. Your Grandfather has high expectations for the three of you, and I fear they may still need your guidance._

_I love you, my son. Till we meet again._

_Iroh_

⁂

_Dear Azula,_

_Please stop writing me letters. I have already received three today, and if you are free enough to be writing these, you are free enough to talk to me IN PERSON._

_In case you were unaware, which I doubt, I’m in Caldera right now, in the PALACE and just five doors away from you._

_The royal messengers are not here for your amusement._

_Lu Ten_

⁂

_Dear Cousin Lu Ten,_

_I respectfully refuse._

_Regards,_  
_Princess Azula_

⁂

_Dear Lala,_

_PLEASE stop fighting with Lu Ten. I have to hear him complain every time he returns to Shu Jing, and when I open your letters, I hear the exact same thing from you._

_Can’t we all just get along?_

_With all my love,_  
_Your Brother Zuko_

⁂

_Dear Zuzu,_

_Focus on your training, will you?_

_We are both alphas and therefore bound to fight._

_The sooner you return, the sooner I’ll stop burning his behind._

_Regards,_  
_Princess Azula_

⁂

_Dear General Iroh,_

_As your only and most treasured son, I urge you to honour my request._

_Please allow me to join you on the battlefront. Azula is driving me up the wall with her constant nit-picking. I fear that if she sends me one more letter down the corridor telling me about what I'm doing wrong when it comes to her brother, I might actually go crazy. Also, she set my robes on fire. TWICE._

_I much prefer staying in Shu Jing with Zuko. You should see how much he’s grown. He will be a fine warrior, and a beautiful omega, when he is finally of age._

_I look forward to hearing from you again._

_Wishing you a prosperous victory,_  
_Your Loyal Son Lu Ten_

⁂

_My dear son,_

_It amuses me to hear that you and Azula are on such amicable terms. A prodigy she might be, but she is only seven, and while she may be spoiled, you have to be patient. When she grows up, I have no doubt that she will be a cousin you hold dear, as well as a valuable asset to your throne._

_Remember why we fight this war, Lu Ten, and remember that your cousins need you by their side. Perhaps in another world, had Ozai and Ursa not perished, I would have taken you with me._

_Till we meet again, my son. And a happy fifteenth birthday. I hope you are happy with the gifts I have sent._

_I am so proud of you._

_Iroh_

⁂

_Dear Lala,_

_I can’t believe it’s almost been two years since my departure._

_You really have to come to see Shu Jing one day, when we’re both older. I could show you the town, the scenery, and Master Piandao’s mansion of course._

_I’ve become good friends with most of the villagers here. They’re kind, hardworking people and I long for the day I can make them proud. Madam Seung from the teahouse makes amazing rice cakes. I’ll be sure to bring some back for you to try._

_How are Mai and Ty Lee? I can’t wait to meet them if they’re as exciting as you say. Uncle says things are going well in the Earth Kingdom, and I can tell Lu Ten misses him as much as I miss you._

_Wishing you and Grandfather success with the campaign. I have faith that things will work in your favour._

_Write back soon._

_With all my love,_  
_Your Brother Zuko_

⁂

_Dear Zuzu,_

_Was there ever any doubt?_

_And you shouldn’t mingle too much with the peasants. They might get too attached to you and then refuse to let you leave._

_I’m joking of course. It was Ty Lee’s idea, though I hardly find it funny. Her common bred sense of humour still eludes me._

_I will write again next week when the campaign has begun._

_Regards,_  
_Princess Azula_

* * *

Ming was exhausted. It had only been three days since the departure of her elder brother. He was a widower with three children and a navy man who had to leave home constantly to serve the country. So, as Omega and the youngest of the siblings, she was by default, tasked with the children's care.

It didn’t matter if she and her brother didn’t get along. Nor did it matter that she already had two jobs—both with incorrigibly low wages that barely allowed her to scrape by. It wasn’t the first time she cursed the world for her gender, nor would it be the last.

With her heat coming in a fortnight, who would care for the children? They had no other relatives, nor close friends who would be willing to lend a hand. Ming and her brother were dirt-poor, and while Ming definitely did not want to be married, the tiny village she lived in would no doubt soon turn their attentions to her when she came of age.

 _Oh, what I would give to be ten years old and without a damn_ , she thinks sourly as Hanzo’s youngest child pukes (again) all over the front of her last clean blouse.

The weather was cool today, the sun hidden behind thick grey clouds. It matched her mood perfectly, and she stared blankly out the window of the small house she occupied. People were milling about, going about their business.

It was then that she noticed the man dressed in fine robes, displaying the emblem of the Royal Palace on the sash across his back. A messenger? Those were rare, around the outskirts of their little province. Nothing really happened here. Certainly not anything exciting enough to warrant the attention of the Royal Family.

Clearly, her fellow villagers shared her sentiment and began to watch curiously as the finely-dressed man stopped at the stone sign in the town square—used only for important matters pertaining to the entire village—unrolling a large piece of parchment and pinning it firmly to the board.

She leapt to her feet, heart in her throat.

What now? Another conscription notice? The village was dwindling in numbers as it was, with a majority of their young alphas and betas already signing on to join the army.

Ming puts the baby in a sash across her dirtied blouse, firmly ordering the other children to stay put within the house.

“We’ll be good, Aunty Ming!” Suri says, and Ming _definitely_ doesn’t trust that tone.

Nevertheless, she exits the threshold of their humble abode and follows the crowd curiously, to the notice. As she drew closer, she realised with alarm that it bore the official seal of the Fire Lord.

Inhaling deeply, so as to steel herself, she begins to read.

_By Royal Decree of Fire Lord Azulon and Princess Azula  
_ _In the honour of our Nation’s Great March to Civilisation_

_一_ _Omegas from the age of thirteen onwards may opt to enlist and be trained for a minimum of three years, to fight in the war_

_二_ _Omegas may now assume clerical positions in industries of finance, science and engineering, and manage businesses in lieu of absent owners_

_三_ _Omegas will be provided salaries with minimum wage, no less than five silver pieces per day, and prolonged maternity leave to care for their children_

_四_ _Omegas may purchase Fire-Lilly Pills in order to suppress heats for maximum efficiency in the workplace should they so choose, at a subsidised cost_

_五_ _Omegas who care for children below the age of thirteen may utilise government-funded shelters for their children to be cared for while attending to duties_

She can’t believe it.

Ming's lips part in shock as the words slowly sink in, exchanging startled looks with her fellow villagers. Everyone is buzzing with mixed reactions—bewilderment, anger and pure disbelief. She’s the only omega standing in this crowd, Ming realises, and hunches in shame when the old men who frequented the nearby teashop begin to protest loudly about the ludicrous new laws.

“Omegas can’t fight! This is complete madness!”

“The Fire Lord is going senile.”

“What will become of our families now?”

Beneath the shame and embarrassment of being eyed (everyone was most certainly looking at her now), she feels a bubble of _something_ in her belly.

Something she had long since abandoned.

_Hope._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [Come scream at me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/pinkberrygeek)
> 
> Please treat this chapter as a quick intermission while I write the next part of this series.  
> We'll get to the good parts soon. 💜💜💜


End file.
